1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image processors, recording media and methods, and computer data signals.
2. Related Art
One of the functions provided with electronic documents formed based on HTML (HyperText Markup Language) and those formed using word processing software is a “link function”.
In an electronic document using the link function, link target information is indicated corresponding to, for example, text or a graphic of a link source. The link target information is, for example, a URL of a web page or a page number of the link target. When, for example, a user clicks the text or the graphic of the link source on the page displayed on the screen, a Web page or a page in the document corresponding to the link target information contained therein is displayed on the screen. However, the document reflecting the link information is not produced simply by printing the electronic document containing the link information.